


为你，烈火焚身

by Sovakieee



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Fire captian Steve Rogers, M/M, Police officer Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovakieee/pseuds/Sovakieee
Summary: 史蒂夫·罗杰斯是布鲁克林118号消防站的队长，他的一生有三个愿望：遇到一个可以指望得上的人、每天都能平平安安的完成换岗，还有让詹姆斯·巴恩斯警司远离他的纵火现场。詹姆斯·巴恩斯是布鲁克林107警区分局的警司，他的一生也有三个愿望：每天都能喝上一杯像样的咖啡、时不时找到一两条关键性证据，还有让史蒂夫·罗杰斯队长远离他的纵火现场。其实每个人都知道，当这二位同时出现的时候，一定退避三舍，因为这两个人从来都互相看不上眼。但如果说有什么是大家不知道的，那一定就是，他们第一次相遇的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burnin' For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314866) by [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded). 



01

现场一片嘈杂。潮湿的焦木和浮尘打破了街道上一派祥和的景象，街角的披萨店仍冒着屡屡黑烟，雪花般的灰烬落在他们身上，旁观的路人伸长了脖子想看上一眼，医护人员帮几个受伤的市民简单处理了一下，消防队员正在清理现场，这一切看得巴恩斯警司又开始头疼了。

“听好了，”沉闷而烦躁的声音从背后传来，惹得巴恩斯不耐烦的搓了搓两颊。 “这片儿是我的地儿，什么事都由我的人来管， **所以** ——你他妈最好赶紧滚蛋，哪凉快哪呆着去。”

巴恩斯气得咬牙切齿。“又来，罗杰斯？你的警司大人已经宣布这是个纵火案了，这儿没你的事儿了，该轮到 **我** 的人干活了。”

“原来你们的工作就是给老百姓找乐子啊。”罗杰斯指了指他的身后，警员琼斯正在给黄色警戒线外的一个金发美女留电话。

“操，我真他妈服了，”巴恩斯嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨着，然后扯开了嗓子：“嘿！琼斯！我们之前不都说好了吗？别这样！”

琼斯应声回头，隔着人群吼道：“抱歉长官！最后一次！”

他看起来一点都不抱歉，巴恩斯敢说 **一定** 会有下一次。

警司无奈转身，再次集中全部精力面对他的对手：一个皱着眉头、重达200斤的消防队长，他还穿着愚蠢的橘黄色防火服，上半身脱下来系在跨上，还有他愚蠢的大腿和愚蠢的肩膀之间，一双愚蠢的手插着愚蠢的腰，愚蠢的大脸上有着一对愚蠢的蓝眼睛，透过这对眼睛巴恩斯仿佛看见了他的灵魂。

沾满烟灰的脸和手臂让罗杰斯看起来尤为魁梧，更别提他蓝到不行的眼睛了，汗湿的海军T恤勾勒着他肌肉的曲线，让巴恩斯不得不逼着自己把目光集中在队长的脸上，罗杰斯依旧皱着眉，在警司开口的时候嫌弃的翻了个白眼。

“你他妈就不能……赶紧走人吗？”巴恩斯说，声音里透露出的痛苦甚至都超出了他自己的想象，“我还有一堆破事儿呢。”

罗杰斯也生气了，“你就他妈是个破事儿。”说完，他一瘸一拐但又气势磅礴的走向了自己的队员。 **  
**

 **这世界上就没有一个懂我的人吗，** 巴恩斯在下达命令之前，只觉得心里一片苦涩。

“琼斯！森田！利用好你们的时间，趁着队长殿下还没有回来赶紧调查！”

02

坐在办公室里的罗杰斯根本算不上个好长官，只有在前线、繁重的任务里或是战友身边，他才是个优秀的队长，他希望他的队员能理解他的苦衷，分担他的忧愁，成为他坚实的后盾，但是有时候，说实话，他挺后悔的。

那天，他和他的副官威尔逊一起出警，去解决一场融家庭暴力、酗酒和车祸于一身的事故——它们就这么一起发生了，作为训练有素的专业消防员，他们被分配到了辅助救援的任务。

罗杰斯负责照顾那位妻子，碎玻璃渣子沾在她的头发上，还有一部分嵌进了掌心，肉乎乎的胖手捂着脖子上新添的瘀伤，虽然鼻血很早之前及止住了，但是看起来还是血淋淋了。

他唯一能做的就是让她远离她的丈夫，等待法律把她受到的所有伤害加倍还给他，那个混蛋活该。巴恩斯和他的警员正在审问她丈夫，要不是其他人都在忙——而且罗杰斯最近有点缺觉——他才不会管这种破事儿，但谁让他是警司呢。

妻子一言不发的颤抖着，用点头或摇头回答所有问题，看到她一撇嘴就想哭的样子，罗杰斯立刻摆出了他最温柔的表情，拍着她的肩膀安抚她，用轻得不能再轻的声音说道：“好了好了，没事了，你已经安全了，我们不会再让你受到任何伤害，放轻松，别害怕。”

他轻轻地捏了捏她的肩膀，看着她一脸温顺的表情，好像一时间不知道该怎么回答了似的，接着她弱弱的点了点头，并且得到了来自罗杰斯的一个微笑。

“嘿！”几米开外的地方有人喊道，“把你的脏手从她身上拿开！她是 **我的** ！谁他让你碰我的东西了！”

那位丈夫推开了挡在他面前的几个警察，挥舞着拳头直奔罗杰斯，几个警察追了上来，其中巴恩斯就是冲在最前面的那个，他大喊着：“你给我回来！咱们之间的事儿还没弄完呢！”

罗杰斯立即站了起来，挡在妻子面前充当人肉屏障，他又下意识往前走了几步，打算把发了疯的丈夫截在半路，虽然他现在浑身酸痛筋疲力尽，但是跟这个渣男打一架泄泄愤也没什么不好。

喝醉了酒的男人挥出的第一拳就被罗杰斯轻轻松松拦了下来，接着他另一只手从下方进攻，真是不愧一记漂亮的勾拳。那位丈夫虽然身形粗壮，但罗杰斯仍高他一等，他抓住男人破破烂烂的背心领口，把他整个人拽了过来，对着他的脸恶狠狠的咆哮：

“你是觉得自己很能打吗？嗯？控制不住自己的拳头打了别人你还有理了？真他妈 **恶心** 。”

丈夫怒视着他。“你懂个屁！这荡妇活该被打！”他啐了罗杰斯一口，再次挥出了拳头终于打中了罗杰斯的侧脸，接着他本能的后退——这下情况变得更糟了，罗杰斯真的被惹毛了，好在当他愤怒的准备还击的时候被Wilson及时拉住了胳膊，巴恩斯趁机给那位丈夫来了个过肩摔，把他压制在地上。

“队长，”威尔逊的声音从背后传来，“还好吗？”

“没事。”罗杰斯盯着地上那个令人作呕的男人，压抑着怒火摸了摸侧脸，真是实打实的一拳。

“你确定？你看起来不太好啊。”

罗杰斯轻哼一声。

“我知道这种案子不好处理，而且今天这个确实有点操蛋，但是，如果你想先回队里歇歇，洗把脸冷静冷静什么的，没人怪你，你今天已经做的很好了。”

“但我不能把你们丢在这儿。”

一声叹息。“来都来了——我就知道。”

罗杰斯拍了拍他的背，看着他开始继续处理之前手头上的工作，旁边的巴恩斯一只膝盖压在丈夫的后背上，麻利的给他拷上手铐，控制不住的碎碎念从嘴边溜了出来。

“你真他妈的混蛋，要不是成堆的免责文书我早开枪了，你就是活该，要是遇上了一个合格的队长能把你打的命都没了，真他妈伤我的心，都怪那家伙滥好人，这花钱都看不上的戏码竟然让他给毁了。”

巴恩斯一只手按着他的后脑勺，借力把膝头从他后背上挪开，并心满意足的看着对方的脸在柏油路上被蹭的黑不溜秋，一个赶过来的小警员把男人押上了警车，巴恩斯回头看了看队长。“你还好吧？”

一想到巴恩斯竟然还会关心自己，罗杰斯的胃就一阵抽搐，但是他脸上却是一如既往的风平浪静。“没事，我自己能处理好。”

巴恩斯不以为然的看着他。“我知道，就想跟你说一声，有人帮忙多少都会好受点。”

然后他们就这么盯着对方看了好久。巴恩斯和往常一样穿着便衣，但是不是那种大多数警员喜欢的风格，他穿着一条牛仔裤——为衬托他的屁股和大腿立下了汗马功劳，上身一件柚木色的亨利衫，纯黑夹克，脖子上还戴了一条项链，金属制的细绳静静躺在锁骨上，消失在领口，一直延伸胸前，看起来真的很 **诱人** 。

但同时罗杰斯也注意到，巴恩斯看起来好像很疲惫的样子，他眼周是深深的黑眼圈，向来干净的下巴也泛起了青青的胡茬，他的头发甚至都没有绑起来，几缕棕色的碎发随着城市的晚风微微飘荡，嘴角勾起一个好看的弧度，灰蓝色的眼睛因为笑容而闪着光。

“老是喜欢吵架，嗯？”

罗杰斯哼了一声，在他的人生中第一次——就这一次——觉得自己可能会接受Wilson的建议，早早归队。

03

今晚的麦克纳里比平时要热闹一点，对于穿着蓝色警服的小伙子们来说也够难熬的，巴恩斯抱着一大杯琥珀色的液体，坐在酒吧不起眼的角落里，旁边一位背对着大门的红发女郎冲着他笑了笑，并且时不时的瞥一眼门口。

“高兴点，警司，别哭丧着脸啊，我们可终于抓住sunrise slayer了。”罗曼诺夫的声音婉转又带着一点沙哑。 

“是啊，真好，我现在一闭眼全是那些被绑架的女孩。”他将杯子里最后的酒精一饮而尽，液体灼烧着喉咙，他举起手示意酒保再来一杯。

“嘿，”她平静的说着，抚上了巴恩斯的手臂，“没什么的，对一个男人来说这很正常，它不妨碍你成为一个好警察，这种同情心只会让你变得更有人情味。”

巴恩斯今晚第一次看向她的眼睛，急切的寻找任何能证明她只是在开玩笑的蛛丝马迹，但作为一个被永久指派到刑侦案的警探，很明显她 **没有** 。

“你到底是怎么做到的啊？”巴恩斯突然有点好奇。

罗曼诺夫耸了耸肩，一如既往的扑克脸，但是她的眼睛却在重新变得凌厉之前暴露了她。她思考了一会，开口回答：

“因为我有个总能让我会心一笑的朋友，”她说的极其缓慢，就好像才都没有意识到自己之前的每一天都是在尸体堆里度过的一样。

“你还会笑？我他妈怎么从来没见过？”巴恩斯嘴角上扬，用手肘推了推她。

“那是因为你跟我不是一组的。” 罗曼诺夫反驳道，又回头看了看门口。

虽然不知道她等待的人到底是谁，但肯定是刚才走进来的那个没错了，尽管她脸上毫无表情，闪着光的眼睛却出卖了她。巴恩斯的视线越过她的肩膀，落在两个刚刚进门的金发男人身上：一个平平无奇一个高得出众，独特的制服都暗示着两个人不是什么警察，而是消防队员的身份。

“嘿！亲爱的！”那个平平无奇的男人满脸痴笑，穿过拥挤的人群来到他们面前，他身后跟着的高个子男人在酒吧里左顾右盼，直到他和巴恩斯对上了眼，两个人都迅速收回了目光。

“操。”巴恩斯咒骂到。他第一时间将身体转向了吧台，猛地灌下了第二杯酒，当男人靠近的时候他已经举手示意要第三杯了。平平无奇的男人搂上罗曼诺夫的肩膀，而罗曼诺夫竟然对他回以 **微笑** 。

“巴恩斯，”她说，眼睛里尽是那个把她搂在怀里的男人，“这是巴顿，我刚才提到的那位。”

“嘿老兄，”他友好的伸出一只手，但另一只依然紧紧搂着她，巴恩斯象征性的跟他握了握手，点头示意，巴顿又冲着罗杰斯扬了扬下巴，开始吹牛皮：“这屌丝已经答应我今晚请客了。”

“噢？”她戳了戳他的肋骨，“怎么做到的？”

巴顿这下笑得更开心了，“跟我扔飞镖打赌来着。”

罗曼诺夫看向队长，“罗杰斯……你怎么就这么想不开呢。”

也许是因为她看起来真的很困惑，罗杰斯懊恼的表情带上了一丝善意。

“好吧，既然某些人都说了他很擅长飞镖，是我不听劝行了吧？谁他妈知道他真的扔得这么好，枪打出头鸟啊。”

罗杰斯浮夸的演技让巴恩斯忍不住用鼻子哼了一声。

“哦对了，”她说，“巴恩斯，这是队——”

“我知道他是谁。”

气氛突然变得有点尴尬，酒保非常有眼力劲的给巴恩斯又添了杯酒，顺便接待一下新来的两位客人。最后他们都只要了啤酒。

“苏格兰威士忌？”趁着酒保忙着给他们倒酒，罗杰斯试着和坐在一旁的巴恩斯搭话，“我还以为你是更喜欢朗姆酒和可乐的那种人。”

“是啊，15年前，大学生的品味多多少少都有点非主流。”巴恩斯直勾勾的盯着罗杰斯，搞得他有点不知所措。

“嗯，我也觉得是。”

“好了别再烦警司了，”罗曼诺夫替他打了个圆场，目光却依旧留在巴顿身上，“破案之后他总会喝上一杯像样的威士忌，但现在来说的话，可能得八杯。”

“什么？”罗杰斯说。

“天呐！我的宝贝儿竟然抓住了sunrise slayer！她办起案来怎么这么明察秋毫呢，”巴顿还挺自豪的。

巴恩斯脑海中又浮现出了那三个被赤身裸体绑起来的女孩，于是他一口气喝了半杯。

“也没有，帮了个 **小** 忙而已，”罗曼诺夫说。

“喔喔，你们俩这是什么组合？花生酱配果冻吗？”巴顿问道，“哦，我懂了。队长，你刚刚看到的是整个布鲁克林区里‘好警察坏警察’玩的最溜的一对搭档。”

“布鲁克林？”罗曼诺夫的声音仿佛一把温柔的刀。

“不对，是整个纽约，宝贝你刚才听错了。”

“我听着也是。”

巴顿俯身，轻轻吻了吻怀里的人。

“我看你说话这么有气场，”罗杰斯说到，“你他妈一定那个好警察。”

巴顿突然一阵大笑，罗曼诺夫也笑了，只有巴恩斯摇了摇头。

“才怪呢，她是‘坏警察’——最好的坏警察，”巴顿又开始吹牛了。

“真的？那巴恩斯就是那个好警察了？”罗杰斯看起来还有点怀疑。

罗曼诺夫开口了，“别被他冷血杀手似的脸给骗了，队长，只要他想，任何人都能拜倒在他的‘石榴裙’下。”

“任何人？”巴顿低头看着她，“包括你吗？”

罗曼诺夫冲着他笑了笑。“假以时日的话，也不是不可能。”

巴顿听罢狠狠的拍了拍巴恩斯的后背，“不许截胡，她已经是我的了，懂？”

作为回答，巴恩斯喝光了杯子里所有的酒。

“就为你这句话，”罗曼诺夫说，“下次飞镖我赢定了。”

“哦宝贝儿，这玩笑开的有点大了。”

“要我说这世界上能赢你的只有我，信吗巴顿？”

“说不定你还真说对了，上飞镖板！”

一双人直走向挂在酒吧另一边的镖板，吧台上只剩下罗杰斯和巴恩斯两人静静坐着，捧着手里的酒杯，尴尬的忽视了对方的存在。

最终还是罗杰斯首先清了清嗓子。“所以就，你和巴顿的姑娘，嗯？”

巴恩斯怒目而视，“跟你没关系，那这都是很久以前的事了，那时候我们一起参加特警队的训练，单纯为了发泄一下，没别的意思。”

罗杰斯点点头，喝掉了一大口啤酒，巴恩斯还在考虑要不要再来一杯，最后决定还是回家点上一份北京小吃，再舒舒服服的窝在沙发里看上一会儿俗气的科幻电影比较好。

“你还……”罗杰斯刚开口，巴恩斯就站起了身，“你还记得，咱们刚入学那会儿，一有时间就一起去看蒂沃利车展吗？”

巴恩斯还记得吗？

巴恩斯还记得罗杰斯还是史蒂维的时候，那个笑起来会发光的小豆芽吗？他还记得大学时光里，那个坐在他对面的金发蓝眼的男孩，为了备考消防科学而焦头烂额吗？那时候的巴恩斯还只是个叫巴基的大学生，为了社会学考试和他一起埋头图书馆死记硬背。他还记得他最要好的朋友吗？他还记得爱上自己的室友是一种怎样的感觉吗？

他还记得他当年是如何在蒂沃利车展上崩溃，最后两人分道扬镳的吗？

他当然记得。

巴恩斯那天喝了三杯威士忌，吃下去的中国菜一点都没与消化，还有那天吃的所有东西也是，说实话，自从抓住了sunrise slayer之后，他一直心有余悸，可能还留下了点什么心理阴影，那几天他一直浑浑噩噩，全身上下又酸又痛一点力气都没有，根本没心情管别的破事儿了。

“所以你到底想怎么样？大半夜的没事儿来警察的酒吧干什么？嗯？好歹巴顿的女朋友还在这儿，那你呢？顶着一张蠢脸大摇大摆的走来走去，搞得跟在你自己的地盘上似的，不欠揍才怪！还想跟我玩回忆杀？我告诉你，早在几百年前，你就已经是我最最最不想见到的人了！”

巴恩斯猛地从高脚凳上跳了下来，穿上了自己的外套，罗杰斯看着眼前的一切，无名怒火在心里渐渐燃烧。

“ **我** 是你最不想见到的人？这你还真不能怪我，你知道这明明都是 **你** 的错！”

“你他妈就是个混蛋，罗杰斯，你脑子里的屎怎么还没溢出来？真这是我今天听到的最离谱的事儿了，而且我他妈刚刚才抓住一个 **连环杀人犯** 。”

罗杰斯听罢也站了起来，慢慢向他逼近。“怎么？你还想去外面解决吗？”

巴恩斯掏出钱包，甩了几张钞票到吧台上。“用不着，跟你这种人不用废话——真他妈榆木脑袋。我还有更重要的事儿要做，还有，我觉得你可能忘了这是警擦的地盘儿，不是说30比1就能治得了你，我只是怕你挨了一顿打脑子变得更榆木了。”

“操你的，巴恩斯。”罗杰斯咆哮道。

“人在屋檐下不得不低头，我的队长。”巴恩斯径直走向大门口，掏出手机，在通讯录里找到了他最爱的北京小吃的外卖电话。

04

“巴恩斯！”一个尖锐而清晰的声音。

“到！”巴恩斯答道，他从写到一半的报告书上移开视线，迎上警监直视他的目光。弗瑞的眼神简直让人浑身发毛，巴恩斯知道，这意味着他接下来30秒内最好的选择，就是把屁股从椅子上挪开，老老实实的跟着他进警监办公室，要不然一屋子的警员都得跟着他遭殃。

巴恩斯坐进警监桌前破旧的小椅子，弗瑞关上他身后大门，在坐进他豪华的高背椅时重重的叹了口气。

“警司……接下来，红骷髅的案子将由重案组接手。”

“ **什么？！** ”巴恩斯爆炸了。“长官，这个案子我已经埋头苦干 **好几个月** 了，所有的线索已经开始整理了！再给我48个小时，最多72，我保证我能抓住他们，长官，再多给我 **一点点** 时间就好！”

弗瑞无情的摇了摇头，真实一点同情心都没有。“我很抱歉，巴恩斯，但是他们的团队比你的庞大，而且你的人只是在不停地找线索，找阴谋，找细节而已，不过你们发现了一个从未有人注意到过的犯罪团伙，这倒是很好。”

“所以就因为我们的任务完成得太好了，你就要惩罚我？”

“确实有点这种感觉，”弗瑞和他分享着同样沮丧的心情，“听着，如果我有权决定这事儿，你他妈就是干掉这些混蛋的最佳人选，这是 **你的** 案子， **你的** 职责， **你的** 工作，所有的这些荣耀本都是属于你的，只可惜上面的人都不同意。”

巴恩斯不得不紧握双拳，才能控制住颤抖的身体。“那我……至少能最后商量一下吗？我们有自己的消息源，我们有……长官，我们已经…… **好几个月** 了……”

弗瑞终于大发慈悲的点了点头。“我知道，相信我，但是他们说你的报告已经够详尽的了，不用修改也能通过，见了鬼了，说不定他们也有自己的消息源，说知道呢，但是我有种感觉，如果你继续调查这件案子，他们会很生气的，所以他们才会把你拒之门外。”

巴恩斯只能坐在原地，自己生着闷气。

“对了，特警队的资格证你还留着吗？”

“什么？呃……我是说，留着呢长官。”

弗瑞就这么用满怀心事的眼神盯着他看了好久。“有消息说，战术反应小组缺人已经缺了有一两个星期了，我跟希尔说你愿意去补位。”

“什么？”巴恩斯简直气愤 **又** 困惑。

“在接下来的72小时内，重案组将会展开调查，深入敌后——很周密的突击计划，特警队的人应该都很好相处，对吧？”

巴恩斯目瞪口呆的盯着弗瑞，然后他笑了。“你知道的长官，我最近一直都很怀念美好的旧时光。”

弗瑞意料之中的有些不悦，“看到你怀旧的表情了，但想要骗过我还远远不够。”

是啊，一切都不是那么尽如人意，但是弗瑞至少给了他一个参加行动的机会——真是个了不起的混蛋。

05

罗杰斯觉得身上有点痒，整整三个消防中队挤进了他本就不大的消防站，即将开始的任务似乎非常重要，重要到他这一天都没怎么吃东西——估计那三个中队的人也是。

营长菲利普正在会议室里，用他奇怪的南方口音做着动员。

“光是纽约警局，就有来自重案组、刑案组、特警队、拆弹组和谈判组的力量支援，更不用说其他机构了，但遗憾的是到目前为止，只有ATF（美国烟酒枪炮及爆裂物管理局）同意加入行动。”

罗杰斯的胃一阵下沉，威尔逊用手肘戳了戳他，抛来一个 **“认真吗”** 的眼神，罗杰斯耸了耸肩，将注意力重新转移到菲利普营长身上。

“任务预计开始时间是晚11点整，这次的行动必须保证绝对机密，所以我会提前没收你们的手机电脑等任何通讯设施，不是说我不信任你们，我不信任任何人，如果在谁身上出现了一丁点纰漏——”

在继续说下去之前，菲利普的目光扫过屋子里在座的每一个人。

“我就会亲自把这个搅屎棍送到地狱门口。好了就这样，现在赶紧去准备，穿好制服带好装备，咱们十点半出发，解散。”

罗杰斯决定趁着时间充裕先给自己做个三明治，顺便在出发之前的“卡坦岛”游戏里，把威尔逊、巴顿还有奥丁森虐得满地找牙。

06

三个小时之后， 罗杰斯已经和他的队员等在了任务现场，显然这个犯罪团伙很喜欢爆炸时的火光，希望拆弹组能在他们不得不强行突破之前完成好工作，但尽管如此，他们还是躲得远远的，按照约定俗成的规矩，尽量不暴露自己，紧接着无数的工作人员陆陆续续来到这个破旧的小工厂。

腕表宣告着深夜十一点的来临，特警往大楼里面扔了几个闪光弹，然后猫着腰，一个接着一个消失在黑暗里。总的来说，任务进行的还算顺利，外围的人听了见几声枪响，还有队员喊话的声音，随后一长串戴着手铐的人从里面鱼贯而出。

最后出来的个特警队员肩上架着一个人，罗杰斯对着身后的威尔逊点了点头，他便背着医药箱走上了上去。救护车还有几分钟才能抵达现场，现在只有罗杰斯的人能帮得上忙，他挥了挥手，将那两个个特警队员招了过来。

“老天啊，杜根，”一个熟悉的声音从黑色的头盔里传了出来，“你得注意身材了，要不然过几天连作战服都穿不进去了。”说话的人扶着一瘸一拐伤员坐在了警车的发动机盖上，便摘下了厚重的头盔。

被闷起来的感觉确实不好受，巴恩斯深吸一口气，将散落的棕发别在耳后。“罗杰斯，”他冲着面前的队长点了点头，“不考虑救救我哥们吗？”

罗杰斯回头看了看忙着给杜根包扎伤口的威尔逊，不知道自己还能再帮点什么。“有山姆就够了，你现在回特警队了？”他说着指了指巴基的作战服。

“也不算是，就补个位而已，我才不想在这儿呆一辈子呢。”巴恩斯解释道，笑得像 **上帝** 一样真诚，罗杰斯就像被打了一拳似的，那双灰蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着的光让他觉得身上忽冷忽热，他又想起了当年天天都能见到这种笑容的日子，而现在却如此难得一见。可警司脸上美好的笑容却一闪而过，接着紧缩的眉头悄悄爬了上来。“那是……副警专员吗？”

罗杰斯顺着他的目光，看到一个穿着蓝衣服的人正在和警局里的人握手，说着什么 **“恭喜啊中尉，干得漂亮”** 之类的，还有什么 **“这案子的资料那么厚，倒是都是漏洞，没想到你还真把这烂摊子给收拾好了。”**

巴恩斯整个人僵住了，原本清澈的眼睛里满是怒火。“ **三天** 了，他们重案组就是这么整理卷宗的吗？”他听起来有点委屈。

罗杰斯控制不住自己的看着巴恩斯，突然之间恍然大悟。“等等，所以这个案子之前是你的？”

巴恩斯瞥了他一眼，点点头表示肯定，随后又看向了远处的专员。

罗杰斯觉得自己快要气炸了。“但所有的工作都是你做的啊，不是吗？花了好几个月才收集到的线索，你替他们把所有的事儿都做完了，而他们呢？三天？他们……他们……”罗杰斯找不到合适的词了。

“就是一群傻鸟？”巴恩斯给他提供了一种选择。

罗杰斯猛地点头。“这明摆着就是抢！你都不为自己说两句吗？”

巴恩斯似乎是已经认栽了，但依旧敢于反抗命运的不公。“人在屋檐下啊。”他笑着说。

拆弹组从大楼里撤了出来，宣布所有的可能威胁已经被全部清除了。巴恩斯皱皱眉头，“这么大一座楼他们也太快了吧？”

罗杰斯耸耸肩，“就是做个样子罢了。”

“是啊，但是……这也太容易了吧，反正就是……感觉不太对。”巴恩斯的眼睛里泛起困惑的神情，“好像少了点什么，这事儿不太对劲……”

警司说罢，重新戴上了他的头盔，只身冲进了被黑暗淹没的工厂，途中他突然停了下来，扶了扶前额，这一动作引起了罗杰斯的注意。巴恩斯冲着他的队员大喊了两句什么，便拉下黑色的护目镜，跑进了大楼，他前脚刚刚踏进门槛，然后——

工厂爆炸了。

史蒂夫觉得自己心脏都要停跳了。 


	2. Chapter 2

07

只剩下最后一户人家需要疏散了——C7。其他的公寓早已空无一人了，罗杰斯的队员正在努力寻找浓烟的来源，而他自己则负责疏散群众。

除了C7。这户人家要么是没人住，要么是里面的人宁死都不开门。罗杰斯第三次敲响了大门，这次他终于得到了回应。

“ **就不能稍等一下吗？我真他妈服了！** ”门里边有人喊道。

“我是消防队的，先生！为了您的生命财产安全，请开一下门！”他回答道。又是几秒种的沉默，门被猛地打开，罗杰斯应声抬头，看到了——

巴恩斯的脸。他妈的。

“哈？”警司开口了，很明显也被吓了一跳。他盯着门口消防队员的脸看了一会儿，终于无奈的仰起头，“你最好是真有急事，罗杰斯，你知道我最讨厌被人平白无故的吵醒了。”

罗杰斯好像没听见似的眨了眨眼。巴恩斯正活生生的站在他眼前，自从三周之前的大爆炸后，他就再也没有见过他了，由于没有私人关系可以动用，他也没法去探病，他得到的巴恩斯的最后一个消息，就是报纸上的一句“因公受伤，正在医院接受治疗”。

巴恩斯光着脚，穿着一件白色背心，露出左臂血痂之下粉嫩的新皮肤，罗杰斯见过更糟的，考虑到巴基的现状，他很庆幸他没受什么更重的伤。巴恩斯的眉头皱得就像被人滚过的床单一样，眼神依旧惺忪懵懂，但不得不说还有点儿可爱，看得罗杰斯把自己老早就想好的台词忘的一干二净。

“巴恩斯，自从上次……我就……你还好吗？”

“怎么说呢，看样子我家附近好像着火了？我也不知道啊，你说呢？”

“哦对，”罗杰斯上前一步，拉近了两个人的距离，把自己的防毒面又往头顶上推了推，“有居民反映说闻到了烟味，我们还在排查，以防万一我们要疏散楼里所有的人。”

巴恩斯愤怒的呻吟了一声。“可能只是谁午饭不小心烧糊了而已，非得把我赶上大街吗？坐在逃生梯上等一会儿不行么？”

“最好还是去街上吧，你的伤还没有痊愈呢，何必冒这个险？”罗杰斯一边问，一边看着巴恩斯左臂上狰狞的伤疤。

“呃，好吧。大概要多久啊？”

“不好说，这楼的体量摆在这儿呢，可能几分钟就好，也可能要好几个小时。”

“老天啊，好吧。”巴恩斯回到他的咖啡桌旁，抓起一个压缩袖套，试着套在自己的左臂上，他犹豫了一两分钟，然后又开口了。“那个，呃，你能帮我一把吗，我自己穿也行，但就是花的时间有点久，而且……”

 **而且他妈疼的要死。** 史蒂夫脑子里全是这句话。“当然，”他回答道，又上前一步，走进了公寓，还偷偷瞥了一眼巴基的家。

家具摆设有新有旧，像电视、沙发什么，很明显都是新的，但其他比如说咖啡桌、躺椅和窗帘什么的，看起来都有些年头了，这风格简直和巴恩斯本人一模一样，朴素而感性，罗杰斯的胸口为此一阵绞痛。

巴恩斯举起左臂，罗杰斯赶紧脱掉自己厚重的手套，塞进口袋，他有多少年没碰过巴恩斯了？十四年？十五年？他突然有点紧张。为什么会紧张？有什么可紧张的？

怎么可能不紧张。

罗杰斯刚刚抓起袖套的一端，轻轻套上了他的手腕，巴恩斯整个人瞬间就僵住了。他闭着眼睛，紧咬着下唇，深深的喘了口气，看样子就算他生生疼死都不会承认。“

罗杰斯把压缩袖套的袖口勒在娇嫩的新肉上，他仔细看了看巴基烧伤的部位，大部分是二级烧伤，有些是三级的，不过好在还没有严重到需要移植的程度。他尽量小心的把袖筒又往上拉了拉，直到指尖擦过了巴恩斯肱二头肌上光滑健康的皮肤，罗杰斯很肯定自己没有丝毫的留恋，不管他有多渴望。巴恩斯忍痛的脸色愈发苍白。

“还好吗？“罗杰斯问他。

巴恩斯点了点头，依然咬着下唇，逼着自己在睁开眼睛之前尽量放松。“没事，我很好，谢了。“

接着巴恩斯一脚蹬上了他的运动鞋，又套了一件帽衫在外面，拿上钥匙、手机还有钱包，在跟着罗杰斯往外走的时候又回身从桌子上顺了一本书。

刚刚走上大街，他们就迎上了威尔逊惊讶的目光。

“你好啊，警司，”威尔逊亲切的和他打了个招呼。

“你好，”巴恩斯冲他点了点头，目光从他身上一扫而过。罗杰斯期待着巴基能和他一起站在街边聊聊天，谁知他头也不回的走了下去。

“你要去哪？”罗杰斯在他身后喊道。

巴恩斯转过身，就算是回答问题，他也一刻不停的倒着走。“拐角的餐厅，不用扭头就能看到街景。”

其实……好吧，他说得不无道理。

威尔逊给了他的队长一个“你认真吗”的眼神，罗杰斯只是耸耸肩。他告诉自己这只不过是漫漫人生中普通的一天，他假装自己没有恰巧发现他以前最好朋友的住处——离他家刚好只有三个街区（这不重要），他假装自己不知道巴恩斯正在休病假，而且他穿着白色背心真的是太太太好看了，刚刚从睡梦中醒来了样子就像一只懵懵懂懂的人形泰迪熊一样。

没错，罗杰斯什么都没有发现。

08

巴恩斯吃完了他的鱼饼，又沾着草莓奶昔吃完了剩下的薯条，桌上的《死灵之书》被翻到下一页，没过多久巴恩斯就又要了炸薯条，他永远都喜欢冷热咸甜这样矛盾的组合，

“书上说‘改变的越多，一成不变的就越多’，我一直都不懂这句话是什么意思，”一个低沉而熟悉的声音从头顶上传来，“直到现在。”

巴恩斯抬头，看见罗杰斯正站在他旁边，他穿着那件万恶的消防局T恤和黄色工作裤，没什么能比这个更吸引人了。自从上次见面之后，他还蓄了一下巴的络腮胡，没想到在巴恩斯身上得到了意想不到的效果。巴恩斯夹好书签，把手里的书推到一边。

“哦？说来听听？”

罗杰斯瞬间喜上眉梢，指了指他对面的座位征求同意，巴恩斯刚点了点头，他便急不可耐的滑进了座位。

“你可以在月球上当个百万富翁，或者长生不老，又或者成为一个吸血鬼什么的，但你还是会沾着奶昔吃薯条。”

巴恩斯听罢轻声笑了。“说不定你还真说对了，但这和在你奶昔里多加两颗樱桃并不矛盾。”

罗杰斯挠了挠下巴上蜜色的胡子也笑了。“明明一颗第一口吃，一颗留给最后才是最正宗的吃法，但是不知道为什么大家就是不懂。”

“理解，完全理解，”巴恩斯附和到，“我就把第二颗留到了最下面。”

“什么？”

“我的第二颗樱桃啊，在杯子最底下呢。”

罗杰斯突然跟了鬼似的，他清了清嗓子。“可是你只有一颗啊。”

巴恩斯也开始怀疑自己了，于是他歪头看了看杯底。“好吧，可能是吧台的小流氓又趁我不注意的时候偷工减料了。”他瞥了一眼对面满脸惊讶……还是……满脸花痴（?）的罗杰斯。

他可能只是有点消化不良吧。

一个服务员拿走了罗杰斯的菜单，而巴恩斯并没有将他独自一人留在这里，相反，他突然有种再点一个苹果派的冲动。

真他妈诡异的一天啊。

09

今年的春天比往常都要温暖，运动中心的棒球场嘈杂得就像个需要导游的景点一样。

又到了107分局和118消防站一年一度的棒球年赛了，这起码是自打成立以来的第十三届了，本来只想帮共同管里这片辖区的两个部门增进一下友谊，谁承想一办就是这么多年，尽管有时巴恩斯也乐在其中，但他还是认为这个传统滑稽得可笑。

（看着罗杰斯热身时被大块大块的肌肉撑得紧绷的队服，巴恩斯觉得这场比赛还是有可取之处的。）

他拉伸一下自己肩部和手臂上的肌肉，最近这两年他一直都是队里的投手，仅次于娜塔莎，而她又是个颇有造诣的首发，于是巴恩斯便坐实了在球队里的地位，他可以左右开弓，却更喜欢左手投球，只是左臂痊愈之后的新皮肤异常紧致，他轻轻的伸展双臂，穿好压缩袖套——这比一个月之前罗杰斯帮他那次要轻松多了。

趁着琼斯正在分发队服，巴恩斯把自己脱到只剩下一件背心，然后接过一件胸前印着巨大警局logo的深蓝色短袖，背后是代表姓名的“B”，但下面号码却不是他的。

“嘿，班纳！”他冲着队里的法医喊道，“咱俩换一下！”

班纳放下手里的统计学书，迷茫的抬起头，看到他旁边长椅上的衬衫和巴恩斯手里的那件。“你真的不打算留着吗？用来分散对手的注意力效果肯定好，”他一边说着一边把属于巴恩斯的那件扔了过去。

“用不着，我们只要先摆好队形，再点个双响炮，就能在他们传授消防安全知识的时候拿个大满贯了。”

班纳和罗曼诺夫还有附近的几个人都笑了，巴恩斯穿好衬衫，回头看了看背后的罗杰斯，他正和营长菲利普一起在球场外围闲逛，深红色的消防员队服配着他蓝色的眼睛，当巴恩斯看到他左袖上写着“Team Cap”字样的时候，竟燃起了一丝欲望，他低头看了看自己的左袖，除了一个数字之外什么都没有。好吧，谁叫它是今年新定做的呢，往常杜根才是他们的球队队长，好巧不巧的正赶上他去夏威夷度假了。

两队人马蓄势待发，已经准备好迎接第一球了，巴恩斯为了防止左臂旧伤复发提前吃了点止痛药，便开始和罗曼诺夫他们一起商量策略，没过多久，弗瑞就和菲利普就回局里排练什么“通力合作”“团队建设”的演讲去了，作为新任队长，巴恩斯和罗杰斯以掷硬币的方式决定攻守，最后作为守方的投球手去了本垒。

前两个人都顺利三振出局，第三个也不例外，巴恩斯的球队顺利转守为攻，看着消防队的人一个个眉头紧锁，他心里还有点美滋滋。

巴恩斯是攻垒的第四棒，排在玛丽塔、德尼尔和罗曼诺夫之后，巴顿作为敌方投球手，前两个人如同历史重演一般被三振出局，只有罗曼诺夫和他成功上垒，罗曼诺夫趁着琼斯击球的时候顺利全垒打，凭着娇小灵活的身材，根本没人注意到她。

其实是琼斯在击球后上一垒的时候犯规了，罗曼诺夫就趁乱直接从二垒跑回了本垒，随后琼斯又回到本垒再次击球，巴恩斯紧随其后上了三垒，在踏上三垒的那一刻，他看着罗杰斯眼里震惊的目光笑了。

“你这样可是犯规，你是想把自己逮捕了呢，还是我再从你那儿叫个人来帮忙啊？”罗杰斯问他。

“没人会帮你的，我们才是一个队的，”巴恩斯得意的一笑，看着琼斯准备第三次攻垒的时候又拉伸了一下左臂。

罗杰斯假装失望的摇了摇头。“谁知107分局竟然充斥着如此腐败的气息，”他说着，连续打了三个喷嚏。

“你没事吧？”巴恩斯问道，初春的微风突然让他想起了空气中无处不在的花粉，虽然罗杰斯的身体已经壮实的像一堵墙一样了，但季节性过敏还是常伴左右，几乎纽约城里所有土生土长的东西都能让这家伙打上一两个喷嚏，谁知道呢。

“没事，”罗杰斯还是吸了吸鼻子，“可能只是穿得太少了。”

“我包里还有几件——”他话还没说完，琼斯就打出了第二个球，巴恩斯像闪电一样冲了出去，为他的球队拿下了第二分。

10

比赛进行到第五局已经4比4平了，巴恩斯的投球却不再像以前那样刁钻了，就好像左臂失去了控制一般，但他还是拼尽全力，终于在第七局之后中场休息。

罗杰斯经过的时候他正在喝瓶子里的运动饮料，他怯生生的揉了揉后颈，短短几步路又打了两三个喷嚏，看起来无辜极了。

“嘿，”巴恩斯跟他打了个招呼。

“那个，虽然我不太想问，但是……你那儿有过敏药吗，我自己的好像忘带了，所以……”

“噢，当然有，有口服的还有眼药水，你要哪种？我觉得你最好还是都拿上比较好。”

“我看起来有那么糟吗？”罗杰斯在跟着巴恩斯回警局的路上问到，蓝色的人堆里突然多出一个穿红衣服的人极其扎眼，但这却让巴恩斯的眼睛和他更加般配了。 

“你看起来简直一败涂地，”巴恩斯一边从包里往外掏东西，一边说到，他不合时宜的注意到了罗杰斯通红的鼻头和湖水般的眼睛，几乎把他淹没其中。

罗杰斯笑了。“所以我才这么喜欢你，巴恩斯，打起嘴炮你从来都不放水。” 

“人在江湖啊。”

罗杰斯直接就着他的运动饮料吞了两片药，喝完之后又乖乖把瓶子递了回去。话说为什么巴恩斯会把自己的饮料给他？很快这个想法就在他仰头滴眼药水的时候被打断了，脏兮兮的衣角翘了起来，露出白白净净的腹肌，看得巴恩斯突然想咬上一口。 

呃啊。

巴恩斯在包里翻来翻去，掏出一顶棒球帽扣到头上，希望帽檐投下的阴影可以遮住他通红的脸，他放下手里的饮料瓶，目光刻意避开罗杰斯的腹肌，还有他举起双臂时饱满的肱二头肌。

罗杰斯简单的表达谢意之后，便回到了他的队员身边，琼斯从他身后走了过来，拍了拍巴恩斯的肩膀。

“你这人怎么回事，你不是特讨厌他吗？”

巴恩斯在给出答案之前仔细想了想。“也没有吧，”他一只胳膊搭上琼斯的肩膀，“我们之前是有点过节，但是我也不讨厌他，只是有点不太喜欢他这种人罢了。”

“哦，那你们现在和好了？”

巴恩斯又顿了顿。“算是吧，起码我觉得是。”

11

警局的球队正7比5落后，很明显在罗杰斯过敏症状好了之后战斗力暴涨，他变得像只野兽似的，跑一圈只要30秒，没有了花粉的干扰一个喷嚏都不打了，巴恩斯早就料到了，只是他忘了当年那个小豆芽在大学毕业之后，他的体能进步了多少。

尽管罗曼诺夫的投球技术一流，但还是被罗杰斯攻破了，他的球飞得远的根本看不清影子，这下他们输定了。看着罗杰斯从一个被过敏困扰的可怜人，变成了现在球场上人人都自愧不如的球员，巴恩斯心里突然升起了一点小骄傲。

在布鲁克林温暖的微风里，垒球和金属球棒的撞击发出独特的叮当声，看台上稀稀拉拉坐着欢呼的同事，巴恩斯也忍不住放松了下来，这是他几周——或者几个月以来第一次，也许他真的该好好享受享受了. 

其实说实话，只要能看见罗杰斯脸上胜利的微笑，成为消防队的手下败将根本就不算事儿，实际上，当他看到罗杰斯饱受赞扬时飞红的脸，巴恩斯甚至觉得 **自己** 才是真正的赢家。

等等？怎么会这样？

12

消防队的日常训练艰苦卓绝，根本没人有闲心跟你说什么“如果你足够快，如果你做出了正确的选择，如果你足够勇敢，我就能拯救所有人”。没有。他们会在第一天就告诉你，你永远拯救不了所有人，总有你控制不了的局面，烟雾报警器可能会罢工，火势可能会导致建筑结构不稳定，被困住的孩子可能会犯哮喘，更糟糕的还有高温和坠物、氧气罐泄漏。

有可能在某次救援行动中，上述的情况你一个也碰不到。

也有可能一次性全都经历个遍。

罗杰斯对此心知肚明，简直深入骨髓——他永远无法拯救所有人，虽然他的鲁莽给他带来了不少谴责，但也为他赢得了“最优秀队员”的头衔，他从不会让自己的队员为了他一个人而冒险，他是个好队长，他的出警记录近乎完美……但那个他救不了的人，成为了他永远的伤。

黑夜总是格外的漫长，罗杰斯刚刚开始了他72小时的长假，却已经决定假期一结束就立刻回去上班。尽管他早已筋疲力尽，但对于上床睡觉的念头还是十分抗拒，于是他去了健身房，用尽全身的力气暴打吊在面前的沙袋，直到指关节传来阵阵痛意，他才允许自己去洗了个澡，又整理了一边公寓，点了一份印度外卖，特辣的那种（食物在嘴里就像嚼灰一样）。他度过了忙碌的一天，除了夜幕之外他别无所求。

但事实并非如此。

他已经在床上辗转反侧好几个小时，目光呆滞的盯着天花板，脑子里一遍又一遍的反复回放着同一个画面。如果他能当机立断，好好检查像消防车……他想给威尔逊发个短信，但他知道眼下最好还是让他和莱利安安静静呆几天比较好，别再提起那些操蛋往事。

电子表闪烁着的数字已经变成了“01:34”，反正也睡不着觉，罗杰斯决定去一趟楼下的杂货店，他拖着疲惫的身体下了床，穿上一双运动鞋又套了一件帽衫，踏着吱呀作响的楼梯一步一步慢慢往下走，脑海里早就列好了一张清单。

便利店里已经没什么人了，罗杰斯自动忽视了身边的所有人，有条不紊的填满他的购物筐——一打鸡蛋、一桶牛奶、几个苹果、一包熏火腿还有几卷厕纸，现在他来到了卖主食的货廊，在肉桂卷和小麦面包之间犹豫不决，不知道为什么，他的大脑还在一遍又一遍的反复播放着那个画面。

另一个男人的出现把罗杰斯从他的思绪里拽了出来，他晃了晃脑袋，看见货架上一长盒的奥利奥饼干。 **管他呢。** 他把手伸向那个蓝色的纸盒，但与此同时，又有一只手伸了过来，电光火石之间，罗杰斯已经认定这盒饼干将是他的毕生所爱了。

“嘿，我说，”一个沙哑的声音响了起来，罗杰斯转过身，满脸挑衅的想告诉那个人赶紧他妈滚蛋，“原来是你。晚上好啊，罗杰斯。”

“巴恩斯？”

巴恩斯也穿着一件套头衫，棕色微长的头发在脑袋后面绑成一团，一双疲惫的眼睛四周全是浓重的黑眼圈，罗杰斯盯着他看了好一会儿，因为巴恩斯离他真的太近了。

“你没事吧？嗯？”

“没事，”罗杰斯咽了一下口水，赶紧低下了头，他不想让巴恩斯看见他的窘迫，不想让他看到他的潦倒。“刚刚放假，家里没什么东西可吃。”

巴恩斯看了一眼他的购物筐。“你打算靠这点儿东西撑过几天？”

罗杰斯弱弱的笑了一下。“也不是，这是当明天早餐吃的。”

“好吧，看来你把自己安排得还挺有模有样的，上周我硬生生的靠着吃病号餐过了七天，你竟然还有这么丰盛的早饭，反正你多吃点谷物也没什么不好的，对吧？”

理论上来说，谷物对人体的好坏仍存有争议。

“但是……我想要这个。”罗杰斯迅速反击。

“巧了，英雄所见略同。”

如果此时有路人经过，就能看见两个五大三粗、筋疲力尽的男人挤在货廊里，眼睛直勾勾的盯着对方，还一人抓着饼干盒的一端，暗暗较劲，谁都不肯放手。 

“要不咱们……分一下吧。”罗杰斯试着和解。

“分一下？”巴恩斯困惑的皱起眉头。

“没错，咱们可以一起吃，我就住在搂上，咱们就……我也不知道，就一起看看电影，吃点东西什么的……我是说，如果你想的话。”

巴恩斯又盯着他的眼睛思考了一会儿，最终还是同意了。“好吧，也可以。”

于是他们一起结账，一起上楼，一起倒了两碗奥利奥，一起摊在沙发上，还没等屁股捂热罗杰斯就问他：“你还喜欢科幻频道吗？”

巴恩斯咧嘴露出一个标准的笑容，“永远，”只是罗杰斯没想到电视一打开就已经停在科幻频道上了，正在播放的是《十三号仓库》。“噢，这个还是挺好看的，”巴恩斯一边说一边往嘴里送了一大勺奥利奥。 

昏暗公寓里，电视和台灯成为唯一的光源，罗杰斯的身体渐渐放松，一勺接一勺的往嘴里送吃的，熟悉的感觉又涌了上来，幸福的感觉在嘴里回荡，渐渐的，他的肌肉不再紧绷，整个人都软了下来，巴恩斯因为罗杰斯最爱的角色说了一句俏皮话而发笑，就这样，他才觉得自己终于又回到了现实。

和巴恩斯一起在万籁俱寂的时候看美剧，一起吃奥利奥，他们拥有的只有当下？管他呢，这才是罗杰斯的第二天性，he can do this all night。

13

“《狙魔女杰》是什么？”罗杰斯问巴恩斯。

“是个剧，讲的是怀亚特·厄普的后代和她的诅咒还有一把枪的故事，不是什么悬疑片，但是有点玄幻的感觉，感觉还是蛮酷的。”

“这剧情很老套啊。”

“有吗？既然你不喜欢这种又老套又低俗的科幻剧，干嘛不直接换个频道？”

 **因为它总能让我想起你啊。** 但是罗杰斯没有说出口，他只是耸了耸肩，“还是再看看吧。”

巴恩斯又笑了。“我保证你不会后悔的……应该吧。”

罗杰斯叹了口气，又给自己倒了一碗奥利奥。

14

“这个妹妹和那个女警官是一对儿吗？”罗杰斯问他，“是吗？”巴恩斯故作神秘的笑了笑，什么都没有说，他只得无奈作罢。“如果不是的话这也太奇怪了，这他妈——”

“你就不能好好看吗？过一会儿你自然就明白了。”

罗杰斯发出很不爽的咆哮声，坐在他旁边的人同样不爽的往他身上甩了一个抱枕。

15

《狙魔女杰》播到第三季的时候，巴恩斯早就蜷缩在沙发的角落里睡着了，趁着广告时间罗杰斯洗好了碗，又从放床具的柜子里找出他最柔软舒适的毯子，整个抖开轻轻盖在了巴恩斯身上，沙发上缩成一团的人又动了动，发出很舒服的呼噜声。

这可远远超出了罗杰斯的期望，他再也无法对自己撒谎了。他想要巴恩斯，现在就要。

他想要巴恩斯因为他作了蠢事而对他大喊大叫，比如说他一本正经的官场作风，比如说他絮絮叨叨的食品安全“教育”，他想要和他一起睡在沙发上，他想要给他做早餐，想要遇到烦心事的时候给他打个电话，那怕是什么事儿都没有也要给他打个电话。

曾经的他们就是这样的，曾经的他们拥有一切，那时候他们是彼此最好的朋友，他们还能回到过去吗？哪怕是一天也好啊。

罗杰斯瘫在沙发上，往自己腿上盖了一条毯子，伸手关上台灯，脑子里回忆着刚刚看过的低俗的科幻剧，渐渐进入了梦乡。

16

没过多久他就醒了，外面天还黑着，只是睡之前仅仅盖在腿上的毯子现在已经卷到身上来了，巴恩斯已经起来了，窝在沙发上看着电视，发觉他醒来，巴恩斯转头冲着他微微一笑，罗杰斯也同样扬起嘴角，翻了个身，把脚翘到了他腿上，巴恩斯轻轻拍了拍他的小腿，没过多久便又睡了过去，如果罗杰斯是一只狗的话，大概早就舒服的直摇尾巴了。

17

第二次醒来，天边已经泛起鱼肚白了，他和巴恩斯依偎在沙发上，虽然也不知道是谁先开始的。他本来不想挪窝的，但是大自然在召唤他，肚子已经咕噜噜的响了好几轮了，他轻轻的从巴恩斯爬开，睡梦中的男人呻吟着蠕动了两下，蜷缩了一晚的身体终于在伸展开来。

罗杰斯更倾向于他自己一个人做早餐，他的身体还没有完全醒过来，昨晚摄入的糖分还堆积在体内，一顿丰盛可口的早餐必不可少。 

兵贵神速，咖啡机首先开始了工作，罗杰斯打了几个鸡蛋，把切片吐司放进了面包机，又切了几块苹果扔进酸奶里，还煎好了火腿。

客厅传来一阵细细碎碎的声音，巴恩斯皱着眉头从沙发的靠背上探出脑袋，看着厨房里的罗杰斯。

“这是……你还真做早饭了？”

罗杰斯自鸣得意的傻笑。“我觉得算是。”

巴恩斯一骨碌从沙发上爬了起来，做到罗杰斯对面的一张吧台椅上，正在流理台上忙碌的人不声不响的给他倒了一杯刚煮好的咖啡。

“你可真他妈是个圣人啊，罗杰斯，要是有人敢有意见我第一个打爆他的狗头。”

“我怎么记得 **你** 对我就很有意见啊巴恩斯，好像还不少呢。”

“那就，我干我自己，”他说着，抿了一小口咖啡，然后心满意足的叹了口气，“喔，手艺很不错啊。”

“这还只是楼下的便宜货而已，你平时在警局里喝的到底都是些什么啊。”

巴恩斯双手捧着杯子，手肘撑在吧台上：“说实话我都不知道那玩意到底是不是给人喝的，但是 **这个** ，只应天上有啊。”

罗杰斯笑了。“好吧，其实我还挺庆幸你的饮食标准这么底的，过一会儿你就等着被惊爆味蕾吧。”

“早就准备好了，你都不知道我等了有多久。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含NC-17

18

他们在桌子上吃的早餐，每一样都吃了很多，巴恩斯酒足饭饱之后，摊在椅背上呻吟着。

“老天啊，自从我记事儿起就再也没吃过这么好吃的东西了。”

“还是不会自己做饭吗？”

“怎么说话呢，烤奶酪什么的我还是会一点儿的，但我把北京酒馆的外卖电话设置成置顶是有原因的。”

“噢天，我爱死那家店了。”

“是吧？真的绝了，哦还有，你这手艺是从哪学的？我上次见你的时候你连拉面都煮不好。”

罗杰斯心里一沉。“呃，是佩吉教我的。”

巴恩斯的心也紧跟着沉了下来。“她一定很与众不同吧？我记得那时候你们两个关系特别好，大概是好几年以前了。”

罗杰斯长叹一口气，这么多年过去了，曾经烫手的山芋现在依旧烫手。“我也记不得了，一年之后她去了情报机构，从那之后我就再也没见过她了。”

“抱歉……”巴恩斯捏了捏史蒂夫的肩膀，“我知道她对你来说意义非凡。”

“也没有，”罗杰斯挣脱了他的手，站了起来，“那时候还以为是暂时的而已，谁知道呢。”

“是啊，但是，要是我事先知道就好了，要是我……”巴恩斯脸上突然出现了一种前所未有的表情，他欲言又止。

“要是你什么？”

“我就是……我好歹还能陪在你身边安慰安慰你，我是说，真的太难受了。”

罗杰斯耸了耸肩。“没事，还有威尔逊他们呢。”

“是啊但这不一样，”巴恩斯有点焦躁，“这跟咱们不一样。”

罗杰斯突然笑了，悲伤而无奈，“没什么不一样的，少了一个人日子总还要过。”

接下来是一段漫长的沉默。最后巴恩斯先开口了。

“听着，我知道你有你自己的理由，但是你从未跟我说过，为什么？我只想知道为什么。“

罗杰斯的心突然静了下来，耳畔嗡嗡作响。

“为什么？巴恩斯，是你先开始不理我的啊。”

“你是认真的吗？当时我为了专业训练，封闭了有……有大半年吧？只过了两周你就开始不接我电话，我收到你唯一的一条简讯就是‘史蒂夫不在，不要再打电话了’，你说这是我的错？你听好了，我知道六个月对年轻气盛的你来说有多难熬但他妈的，罗杰斯，每次都是我在妥协！你怎么能装的像个没事人一样。“

“你到底在说什么？我从来没有发过这种简讯！”连罗杰斯都能听到他自己的声音有多大。“是你冷不丁的发来一条‘别再来烦我了’的简讯然后屏蔽了我的号码！”

“听听你说的是什么鬼话，我才没有！”

“是你让我肝肠寸断！我从来、从来没有对你做过这种事！我他妈那么爱你！”

话说出口的第一秒罗杰斯就后悔了，巴恩斯一下子愣住了，他徒劳的张张嘴巴，一时间哑口无言。他真的被吓到了。

“你……你说什么？”

既然说都说了，还他妈有什么不敢的，罗杰斯想，说出去的话泼出去的水，就这样吧。“没错，我爱过你，我对你一见钟情，而你他妈伤了我的心，巴恩斯，除了你的友情之外我别无他求，但你却连这点儿情感都不愿意给我。”

又是一段漫长的沉默，巴恩斯皱起眉头，突然之间好像明白了点什么，但是罗杰斯脑子里一团乱，他滚烫的血液渐渐冷却了下来。

“哦操，你封闭训练那会儿我换了个新手机，之前那个不小心掉进下水道栅栏里了，所以我只能靠着记忆拨通你的号码，我给你打电话你却想跟我一刀两断，我记得没错吧？你的号码325-9703。”

巴恩斯看起来痛苦极了。“两个5，两个5，我的号码一直是325-5703，你个榆木脑袋。”

“我——对不起，我——”

“还有你怎么可能不知道我也爱你？都这么明显了，我是说，我——”

罗杰斯直接一步上前，用一个吻打断了他的话。

19

一吻罢，罗杰斯感觉身体像被通了电一样，，和巴恩斯接吻的感觉太妙了，这个吻足够改变他的一生，这种感觉就像是灵魂的一部分终于安定了下来，他的整个世界都变得不一样了。

巴恩斯反应过来之后终于把他推开了。这一吻并不长，却把罗杰斯激动的直喘粗气，他看了看巴恩斯，刚才把他推开的人也喘着粗气，眯着眼睛盯着他的嘴唇。

“刚刚真是，”罗杰斯先开了口。

“是啊，”巴恩斯同意。

很快他们便又投入了第二个吻，缓缓追逐着对方的双唇，他们的身体越靠越近，巴恩斯的胡茬蹭着罗杰斯茂密的胡须，也不知道是谁发出了一声小小的叹息，这一切都太完美了。

在熹微的晨光之中，他们可以就这么亲上几分钟、几小时，甚至直到永远，罗杰斯很清楚自己再也不会放手了，但是他还有话想跟巴恩斯说，他必须要让他知道——

“我一直爱着你，从未停止过，我是说，”他依依不舍的留恋在巴恩斯唇间，巴恩斯笑了：“我也是，”他们更加激烈的吻了起来，两个人的距离从未如此之近，恨不得把自己融进对方的身体里。

自从十七岁，罗杰斯终于再一次吻到了他的一生所爱，这十八年的渴望让他发生了一些令人哭笑不得的改变。他心里长久以来的痛苦和酸涩终于得到安慰，深处沉睡已久的心灵开始渐渐苏醒，呼吸新的生命，他的灵魂在灰暗的世界里游荡太久了，他终于感受到了色彩给他带来的震撼，身上所有的伤口、所有的裂痕都被融化的金子填满了，他的身体闪闪发光。

他把巴恩斯搂得更近了一点，手指穿过他的发隙松开了头绳，蓬松的棕发向两边散开，另一只手环住他的腰，紧紧抱住他，而巴恩斯的两只手都搂在他的屁股上，两个人挤来挤去，都把对方往自己身上揽。

“日历果然不如真人好啊。”巴恩斯喃喃的说。

罗杰斯向后撤了一点，满脸看戏的表情。“你还买消防队的官方日历了？”

巴恩斯冲他咧嘴一笑。“自从你加入之后的每一年，七月那一页的配图真的太丑了，美国队长。”

罗杰斯夸张的呻吟。“太俗气了吧！”

“其实，”巴恩斯的呼吸喷洒在他的侧颈，“他们早就知道我最喜欢这种俗气的人了，”他轻轻咬了咬他的喉结，罗杰斯控制不住一声呻吟，腰胯不自觉的向前顶了顶，两个人的下本身贴紧摩擦，巴恩斯被刺激得猛然吸了口气。

“我想要你，”罗杰斯声音沙哑，“你根本知道我想你想了有多久……”

巴恩斯抵着他的肩膀笑了，“我觉得我在应该知道，”他慢慢的跪了下来，把罗杰斯的衬衫往上撩了几分，嘴唇沿着裸露的肌肤一路吻了下去，还故意在腹肌上留下了一两个印记，把罗杰斯爽得喘气都在发抖，巴恩斯从他的肚脐上轻轻擦过，罗杰斯的裤子就这样被他一把拉到了脚踝。

看着面前的小罗杰斯，巴恩斯不由的愣了一秒。“天佑美利坚，”他眼睛都看直了。

罗杰斯噗的一声笑了出来，把裤子扔到一边，低头看了看跪在他脚边的巴恩斯，还一脸渴望盯着他的老二，眼睛瞪得大大的却面无表情，“你这反应是我见过最差的了。”

巴恩斯终于慢慢上扬了嘴角，抬头看了看他，弯下腰认真的含住他两腿间的性器，下一秒直接整个吞了下去，直直抵上他的喉咙。

“这他妈——”这下罗杰斯连话都说不清了，他眯着眼睛仰起头，余光里只有巴恩斯前后移动的棕色脑袋，“你怎么这么厉害？”巴恩斯嫣红的嘴唇根本忙不过来，只是眨了眨他水零零的大眼睛，罗杰斯想，如果他的嘴唇吻上他的身体将会是一种多么愉悦的感觉，身侧的两只手不知所措的紧紧攥住，巴恩斯拉住他的一只手腕，把他的手掌放到自己头顶上。

罗杰斯艰难的抽出心思疑惑了一小下，巴恩斯看着他的眼睛点了点头，紧接着一个深喉，巴恩斯闷闷的呻吟着，罗杰斯条件反射一般的抓住他的头发，他已经快到了，这么多年来他几乎就没怎么有过性生活，巴恩斯在给他口交，如果这是个梦那么罗杰斯宁愿自己永远都不要醒过来，

巴恩斯的手扶着他大腿后侧，借力又是一个深喉。

“哈，操！”罗杰斯的喘息又粗重了几分，“操，巴恩斯，我的天啊……”

巴恩斯呻吟着，舌尖滑过柱身，他紧紧抓着他的头发，情不自禁的顶着跨，最后罗杰斯终于忍不住射了出来，白浊从嘴角溢了出来，巴恩斯累得一屁股做了下来，用手背抹了抹嘴，又倾身在他的老二上留下深情一吻。

罗杰斯呆呆的站在原地，意犹未尽的抚摸着巴基头顶的发旋，低头看了看他的警司，那人正斜着身子坐在地上，胸口上下起伏，眯着眼睛扬起一张满足的笑脸。有趣。罗杰斯给这幅画面下了个定义，他深吸一口气，看着巴恩斯缓缓睁开了眼睛，右手撑地站了起来。

“借下你的浴室呗？”他问。

罗杰斯还是迷迷糊糊的没有反应过来，但是巴恩斯的眼睛里出现了点什么以前从未有过的东西，看得他刚刚发泄完的欲火再次燃烧起来。

“呃，当然。”

巴恩斯离开之前又展开双臂抱了抱他，在他的脖子上留下了一个带着温度的吻，罗杰斯的手僵在半空不知所措，薄汗已经浸透了他的上衣。

“太好了，要不然我嘴巴老是一股苦咖啡混着苹果的味道，现在可能还多了点其他的，闻起来像个老烟枪似的。”

“我喜欢，”罗杰斯砸了咂嘴，“在走廊那边，右手第二道门，想用什么随便拿，柜子里有备用的牙刷。”

巴恩斯蜻蜓点水般的吻了吻他的嘴唇，迅速转身离开了，他左顾右盼地穿过走廊，留下身后的罗杰斯目不转睛的盯着着他的背影，裸着下半身，一脸痴笑。

20

趁着巴恩斯洗澡，罗杰斯赶紧穿好了他的裤子，手脚麻利里的收拾起客厅和厨房，不知道为什么，巴恩斯的出现让他又平静又急躁，但眼下那人不在身边，他一直在试图回避的负罪感又悄然回归。

他算什么人？他真的配得上这份幸福吗？难道这是老天爷在测试他吗，在他目睹了那么多悲欢离合之后，把他这么多年来心心念念的人送到身边？他知道自己很丢人，他——

“嘿，”巴恩斯的声音从浴室门口传来，他光着脚踩在垫子上，腰上围着罗杰斯的蓝色大浴巾。巴恩斯本身块头并不大，但是肌肉发达，身上一条条伤疤见证着他的经历过的磨难，要是说罗杰斯不爱这个他自己都不信。目光向上移了移，他看着巴恩斯的脸，暖洋洋的笑容皱起了他的眼尾，但是没过多久，这赏心悦目的笑就从他脸上消失了。“怎么了？”

罗杰斯舔了舔自己干涩的嘴唇。“没什么。”

“别糊弄我，罗杰斯，我真的太他妈了解你了，说吧，想什么呢？”

罗杰斯赶紧低下目光，咽了咽口水。“对不起，我……我真的不行。”

“什么不行？”巴恩斯的话里多了一丝命令的意味，他向前一步，离罗杰斯又近了一点。“看着我，如果你真想做的话最好看着我的眼睛。为什么？”

罗杰斯终于抬起头来，看着巴恩斯写满愤怒的脸，在清澈的阳光之下，他的眼睛泛起绿莹莹的水光，真的，真的太好看了。

“我……我不值得，我配不上你。”

“你他妈到底在说什么啊？”

罗杰斯觉得自己的脸都要烧起来了。“我上次出警的时候……真的太糟了，是我这辈子最糟糕的一次，死了很多人，很多……很多人都因我丢了性命，按理说不该这样的，如果我——”

“老天啊，你的英雄情结。”

“什么？”罗杰斯突然变得愤怒，“你根本不知道——”

“不，我知道，”巴恩斯又一次打断了他，“我真的知道，一清二楚，我知道你根本承受不了这么沉重的负罪感，不行，你容忍它侵占你的意识，任由它把你彻底侵蚀，虽然我不想说，但你根本不可能战无不胜，不管你怎么想，所以说那时候你走上前线，尽自己最大的努力拯救他们，我说的没错吧？”

“是啊，但是——”

“根据当时你掌握的所有信息理性做出决定，运用你的专业知识指挥现场？”

“是啊，但是——”

“如果让你再次回到那个场景，同样的条件下，你还会坚持你最初的选择吗？”

罗杰斯只觉得自己胃里一阵痉挛，他本来想否定巴恩斯的话，但是真的无懈可击，他只能喃喃的回了一句：“没错。”

“那就说明你已经十分努力了，只是结果不尽人意罢了，太他妈糟心了，相信我，不论怎样我会一直在这里陪你的，但你要知道人无完人，你永远都不可能成为完美的消防员，所以别再逼着自己了，别再逞强去做什么救世主了，做个平凡的善良人就好了。”

罗杰斯直勾勾的盯着他。“但我不知道我能不能行。”

“如果当时做出决定的那个人是威尔逊，你会怎么跟他说？”

罗杰斯犹豫了一会儿，做着他最后的挣扎。“就像你说的那样。”

巴恩斯满意的眯起眼睛，点了点头。“这就对了，人无完人，但你可以做个好人，就当是为了我，行吗？”

罗杰斯看着他——充满着绝望和期待的巴恩斯。一瞬间，罗杰斯突然忘了自己是如何在失去他之后孤身一人走了这么远，曾经又是如何跟他讲述那些虚无飘渺的大道理。他又怎能忘记有巴恩斯存在的世界是多么充实而美好？心中的耻辱和负罪感并没有消失，却已经开始渐渐淡去，罗杰斯把他拉到自己身边，把巴恩斯的身体揽进怀里。

“谢谢你，”他小声说。

他把自己埋进巴恩斯的颈窝，而巴恩斯抚摸着他的后颈，他们就这么抱了很久很久，直到罗杰斯有了重新面对他的力量，巴恩斯一双眼睛上下打量着他。

“为了这么点理由你就想甩掉我，罗杰斯，我向天发誓，暗杀什么的没人比我更拿手了。”

罗杰斯被逗笑了。“这点我倒是深信不疑。”

巴恩斯不再言语，他拉着他的手，缓步后退，眼睛里再次泛起情欲的光。“那还犹豫什么？你已经让我等了太久了。”

21

罗杰斯一把将他推到在凌乱的大床上，用最快的速度脱掉了自己的衣服，他手脚并用爬到巴恩斯身上，将他整个人笼罩在身下。“等一下，”巴恩斯突然开口了，“先让我……先让我好好看看你。”

对此罗杰斯只是把它当成一种欲迎还拒的战术，但是巴恩斯凝视他目光和舔过唇瓣的舌尖，在他看来都无一不在暗示着“我他妈饥渴得要死”，但罗杰斯没有按计划开始他的下一步行动，而是同样用饥渴得目光俯视着身下的人。

“好了，”巴恩斯点了点头，“可以开始了。”

得到许可罗杰斯赶紧往前移了几分，右手急不可耐的伸向巴恩斯下半身的浴巾，警司的身体彻底暴露在他眼前，罗杰斯满足的叹了口气，俯下身来亲吻巴恩斯的胸口，离心脏最近的地方，接着他一路向下，吻过他的小腹，两只手不安分的在侧腰和屁股之间徘徊。

“太他妈好看了……”他对着温暖的皮肤呼吸，“太完美了，我真想……天呐……我真想一寸一寸把你吃掉……”

巴恩斯瞬间破功的笑了出来，下一秒却因为罗杰斯的轻咬而呻吟不止，他在巴恩斯身体的两侧都留下了青紫色的吻痕，巴恩斯像脱了水的鱼一般在床上扭动着，呼吸越来越困难，呻吟声逐渐变得支离破碎。

“想要什么？”罗杰斯问他。

巴恩斯被挑逗的情意迷乱，不管不顾的分开自己的双腿。“想要……更多……”

罗杰斯身体上移，给了他一个又深又重的吻，在伸手去够床头柜里的润滑油和避孕套时，还不忘咬了咬他的下唇，他整个人伏在巴恩斯身上，把手里碍事的东西一股脑的仍在床上。巴恩斯双腿缠上他的腰，两个人挤在一起忘情的亲吻着，吞下对方喉间的呻吟，罗杰斯用尽他全身的克制力从这缠绵的吻中抽出身来，“跪下。”

巴恩斯猛的吸口气，抬头看着罗杰斯，他放大的瞳孔仿佛黑洞一般吸引着罗杰斯，他坐在床边看着巴恩斯调整位置，他刚刚在床上趴好就被罗杰斯掰开屁股，等待着快感的降临。

“操……”巴恩斯喘息着，拱起后背。

罗杰斯的舌尖舔舐着穴口周围的软肉，他喘着粗气呻吟，罗杰斯又故技重施的来了一次，他的舌尖上下滑动，渐渐施力，终于将舌尖顶进了巴恩斯的穴里，扩张他紧绷的穴口，巴恩斯的呻吟声突然升高。

罗杰斯在床垫上四处摸索，终于找到了被自己丢在一旁的润滑剂，只可惜是无味的，他把透明的液体涂在指尖，在他的穴口画着圈。“想要吗？”

“老天啊当然，求你了，我要——啊——”

罗杰斯突然插入的手指打断了他，有节奏的按摩放松肌肉，在他扭着腰寻求更多的时候罗杰斯再次强行打开了他。

第二根手指插了进来，轻柔顺滑的在后穴里越近越深，两根手指分剪扩张，另一只手安抚着巴恩斯后背紧绷的肌肉，他双腿间的老二已经硬得不行了，罗杰斯上下撸了两把，惹得他的呻吟又溢了出来，他不紧不慢，等着巴恩斯再次开口要求更多。

穴里已经埋了三根手指了，指尖在最敏感的前列腺上挑逗着，巴恩斯被刺激的浑身发抖，皮肤上都蒙了一层薄汗。

“求你了……”巴恩斯呻吟着，“进来吧，我想要你……”

这让罗杰斯怎么拒绝得了？

“你准备好了？”

“这辈子第一次见到你的时候就准备好了，”巴恩斯虚弱的笑了。

罗杰斯笑着捏了捏他的屁股。

22

巴恩斯从来没有被别人进入过。但是现在，他伏跪在大床上，身体抖得像筛糠一样，却又及其放松，任由罗杰斯在身后进出自己，他如释重负的喘息着，每一个细胞都在叫嚣着满足。

巴恩斯毫不在意身体里轻微的刺痛，因为他在身体里的那个人是罗杰斯，想不到吧？

罗杰斯的动作很轻，给了他足够的时间去调整适应，巴恩斯没过多久就扭了扭腰身，催促身后的人赶紧动作。

这下罗杰斯再也不克制了，他慢慢后退，性器在穴道里的滑动刺激得巴恩斯喘不过气，他的大脑不断的提醒着他身后的人正是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，这种奇幻的不真切的感觉让他觉得轻飘飘的。

他曾经听说过和自己心爱的人做爱是一件多么美妙的事，但巴恩斯从未仔细想过，当然，他之前喜欢过的女孩都不差，但是罗杰斯要比她们好上一千倍，一万倍，他的整个身体像通了电一般，他不知道世界上竟然真和会有这种感觉。

罗杰斯又慢慢顶了回来，被巴恩斯夹得一阵呻吟，他听见身后罗杰斯轻轻骂了一声“操”，没错，然后紧紧掐住了巴恩斯的后腰，缓缓挺动，巴恩斯从脚尖到头顶彻底被欲火点燃了。

罗杰斯的节奏很稳，巴恩斯在哼哼的呻吟声中适应着他抽插的频率——两个人的契合宛若双生，火热的肌肤和激烈的心跳仿佛无所不在，巴恩斯连挣扎的机会都没有，就跌进罗杰斯的温柔乡里。

快感渐渐冲了上来，粘稠的电流沿着脊柱炸裂开来，整个世界仿佛都消失了一般，罗杰斯变换角度，进入得比之前更深了一点，巴恩斯在情潮的涌动中呻吟着。

“哦，操……史蒂维，千万别停……”他喘息着，他感觉到有两只手按着他的肩膀把他向后压，他被拖向罗杰斯的胸口，被他紧紧抱在怀里。

“再说一次，”罗杰斯咆哮着，抽插的节奏突然加快，巴恩斯一时间竟无法说话，罗杰斯一只手插进他的棕发里，抓着他的头发。

“说我的名字。”

“史蒂夫——”巴恩斯急促的喘息着，罗杰斯顶到了他身体里的某一点，“史蒂夫，就是那儿！天啊，求你了，就是哪儿……”

罗杰斯突然收紧手指拉扯着他的头发，强迫他向后仰起头，对着他的耳朵吐息着，“这就对了，巴基，这个世界上，只有你和我。”再次听到当年的名字让巴恩斯的呻吟声支离破碎，全身发抖，仿佛失去了理智一般。

“史蒂夫……”他呻吟着，“你真的太——啊——太好了……”

所有的忍耐和克制都消失了，史蒂夫开始几乎疯狂的粗暴挺动，巴基觉得自己整个人都要被贯穿了，不仅仅是身体上的，还有情感上的，他的一只手向后伸去，搂着史蒂夫的后颈，他又呻吟了一声，史蒂夫调整角度，让他们可以面对着面，两个人再次吻在了一起。

“你才是最好的，”史蒂夫咬着他的嘴唇，喃喃的说，“看看你自己的样子，巴基，你就是为我而生的。”

巴基一声呻吟，这种感觉太对了，他收回身后的手，去够自己两腿间被冷落的性器，史蒂夫猛烈的抽插让他的身体上下耸动。

史蒂夫轻声咒骂，更凶狠的抓着巴基的头发把他向前推去，巴恩斯后背拱起，潮红的脸被压在床垫上，史蒂夫分开他的双腿，粗暴的顶撞着他的身体，一只手仍牢牢抓着他的头发，另一只手徘徊在他的下腹，抚摸着他的伤疤。

巴基从未觉得自己被如此彻底的爱过，这是一种奇怪的感觉，他深知自己永远不会满足，对史蒂夫·罗杰斯他永远也爱不够。

巴基能感觉到快乐在内心深处汇聚，他努力集中精神，体会着史蒂夫的老二在身体里的进出，体会着他顶到最敏感的那一点的美妙，他的大脑里炸开了烟花，强烈的快感让他几乎窒息，颤抖的身体被一点一点推上了高潮。

“你要到了吗，巴基？”史蒂夫问他，巴基点了点头，脑门抵着床单，一只手抚慰着自己的老二，他真的，真的快要……

史蒂夫俯下身来，趴在他耳边低声说：“好孩子，”巴基被彻底征服了，他释放在了自己手心里，星星点点的白浊溅在床单上。

他听到了史蒂夫的喘息，接下来是更有力的挺动，直到两个人一起达到巅峰，齐齐倒在床上，史蒂夫趴在他身上，呼吸渐趋平稳之后翻身扔掉避孕套，又找了一条干净的毛巾替筋疲力尽的巴基擦拭身体，他蜷缩在史蒂夫怀里，纠缠在一起，抚摸着对方触手可及的身体，交换了一个慵懒的吻。

“刚刚真的是……”巴基首先打破了安静。

“是啊，”史蒂夫感叹，又亲了他一口，“以后得常做啊。”

“噢，必须的，”巴基同意，他回头看了看把自己抱在怀里的爱人，温柔的回吻。 “你值得这世界上最好，真的，但现在还不是王子和公主幸福结局的时候，接下来的每一天都需要我们为之奋斗，如果你愿意的话，我也愿意。”

史蒂夫故作高深的笑了。“该死的，巴恩斯，你还不明白吗，在这场战斗里我的身边有且只有你，永远都是，和你在一起才是我存在的意义。”

“胡说八道，”巴基眼睛里闪着痴情的光，

“你就喜欢这一套。”史蒂夫用胡子蹭了蹭他的后颈，巴基痒得直缩脖子。

“没错，我就是喜欢，”他又亲了亲史蒂夫。

最后他们一起睡着了，直到午后金色的光洒进窗口。


End file.
